


The Basement Collection

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hard Filth, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Sex, afab language, dubcon, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Standalone RP filth stories between two writers from twitter, compiled here.[dead-dove filth fic, each is tagged in top authors note]
Relationships: Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Ryou/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****READ THE TAGS****
> 
> **Tags: step-dad ‘incest’, transKeith, AFAB language, spanking, dubcon, daddy kink, PIV sex, oral sex, comeplay, squirting**

Krolia and Shiro married for non-romantic, green-card purposes only. Shiro becomes Keith’s step dad, but Keith has no idea about the green-card arrangement.

Shiro starts flirting with his stepson, and Keith is REAL torn up about it. One day Krolia is out of town on a business trip and Keith is lounging on the couch one day in tiny jean shorts and Shiro comes in, asks him what he’s doing wasting the day.

Keith gives him some sass.

Shiro cocks an eyebrow and suddenly Keith’s bent over Shiro’s knee. “I’m sick of that attitude of yours, and if your mother won’t put her foot down, I will.”

The first swat is over the shorts, just a warning. And Keith curses at him, trying to squirm away.

“Please... I’ve been good!” Keith says.

“Well you’ll be better after this, I guarantee it”

Keith whimpers.

“You’ll be my good little boy,” Shiro says with a harder spank. And that’s when Keith... feels that telltale heat in his groin. “Won’t you? Won’t you, baby?”

On the next spank Keith can’t help the sound he makes. An obscene moan that has Shiro pausing.

“I can’t have you liking a punishment,” He says. Then before Keith can think Shiro is reaching under and unbuttoning those tiny shorts. He’s slides them off and Keith is bare beneath. “Naughty.”

Keith recovers from the shock, squirming in Shiro’s hands. “W-what are you doing?”

And then Shiro’s hand is palming across Keith’s perky little ass

“Gonna have to punish you, sweetheart. This is the best punishment I know...”

He spreads Keith’s cheeks, groping him lewdly and taking a good look at his prize before delivering a stinging slap on Keith’s ass. Keith moans this time, pressing his now hard cock against Shiro. He feels out of control, too hot.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses and slaps him again. “Slutty little baby.”

Keith cries out and ruts against Shiro’s lap. On the next hard slap that lands a little low, Keith can’t help it, “Daddy!”

Shiro pauses. Fuck, he didn’t know he’d be so into that, but now he’s harder than he’s ever been and he’s going to explode if he doesn’t get his cock buried in this little boy.

He moves Keith a little, and this time when he bares him he can see that pink little pussy, absolutely dripping. “Yeah,” he says more to himself, “daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Then his fingers are slipping in, playing with that slick just to tease them both. “You’ve been keeping this from me, but now...”

“Please daddy.... need you so bad. Need you to fill me up, stuff me full. Please, please...”

Shiro doesn’t waste any more time. He shoves his cock in hard and fast.

Keith nearly screams at the sensation.

Shiro’s never had a tighter hole around his cock. He manhandles Keith down to get deeper, to fuck his body as rough as he can.

“Like that don’t you?”

“Please!” Keith cries. He’s quivering all over. He’s never taken anything like this, and he shouldn’t, not this man, but he’s never wanted it more.

“Please what sweetheart?”

“Harder!! Want you to come in me,” Keith wants to be marked, owned, dripping with his daddies come. He wants everyone to know who he belongs to. Suddenly it’s all he can think about. “Daddy, please... come inside me. Mark me up, breed me! Want you to leave me dripping daddy!”

And. Well. How can Shiro resist that? He speeds up his thrusts, the tight heat of Keith’s pussy feeling like the best thing he’s ever known. God, he’s surprised he hasn’t come already. And the thought of Keith dripping his come...? God, he’s so gone.

He thinks of all the time left that Krolia’s out of town. He’s going to take his boy _everywhere_. Fuck him and leave him absolutely stuffed.

He thrusts hard, holding Keith tight, loving the pink on those pretty cheeks.

“Gonna—“ he hisses then as Keith tightens around his cock, screaming as his own orgasm suddenly overcomes him. The pulsing around Shiro’s cock does him in, he thrusts in and just spills come into his boy.

Keith moans like it’s the best thing he’s ever had.

At the last pulse Shiro pulls out just to see globs of his come against those swollen lips.

Keith sighs, so content. “Thank you daddy...”

But of course, Shiro’s not done with him. He moves down Keith’s body, pressing kisses the whole way down. When he reaches Keith’s mound, he doesn’t hesitate. His lips seal around Keith’s clit, sucking hard. Keith _does_ scream this time. Shiro smirks and moves down further to lap at Keith’s leaking hole. Leaking his come. He buries his tongue deep inside, scooping his come out and lapping it up.

It’s absolutely filthy. Keith’s instincts are to close his legs at that intensity, but Shiro holds them open, holds him firm and just laps and sucks Keith right into a toe curling orgasm.

He comes and Shiro just keeps lapping and the sensation is so intense that Keith cries out for his daddy and then _something_ is different, like a gush of pleasure and wetness that soaks Shiro’s face. Keith’s squirted.

Shiro pulls back, and Keith is so worried that he fucked up. So, so worried.

“Fuck baby, that was so goddamn hot....” Shiro is soaked, drenched in Keith’s fluids.

Keith can only whimper.

Shiro picks him up gently and carries him to the room that he and his wife share, placing him down gently on the bed. There Keith suddenly feels unsure. What if... Shiro just wants him because Krolia isn’t here? What ii he isn’t as good...?

It must show on his face because Shiro bends down, cupping his face, “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Is this..?” It’s hard to find the words. Shiro sits down beside him and practically curls Keith’s into his lap. Keith tucks his face into Shiro’s shoulder, “I just... I want to be yours. I want you to be mine... I don’t want to share.” It’s the closest he can get to the swirl of things inside him.

Shiro growls and holds him tight. “There will be no sharing.”

“But my mom...?”

It aches how tenderly Keith asks, so Shiro spills the whole story.

By the end Keith is straddling Shiro’s lap proper, kissing the taste of himself out of Shiro’s mouth.

When Shiro slips inside his messy pussy, this time it’s in the proverbial marriage bed. Keith screams his pleasure as Shiro takes him again, because now he knows that cock is all his. Shiro is his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***READ THE TAGS***
> 
> Shiro/Keith/Ryou
> 
> **Tags: transKeith, underage (Keith is 16), incest (father Shiro and son Ryou), age gap, daddy kink, AFAB language, PIV sex, oral sex, squirting, cucking, threesome, double penetration, pregnancy**

Keith and Ryou are high school best friends, but Keith has the hots for Ryou’s father, the older, silverfox Shiro.

Shiro is relaxing by the pool in the summer while the boys tussle around in the water. Keith keeps looking at Ryou’s dad even though he shouldn’t. He parades himself by Shiro, trying to catch the man’s eye. All the time Keith just making excuses to be around Shiro. Bending over to get something or reclining a little wantonly on the couch. He brushes by Shiro in the kitchen just to rub up against him.

One night during a sleepover Keith knocks on Shiro’s bedroom door.

"Mr. Shirogane...? I had a nightmare..." Keith is dressed in a shirt he got from Ryou, which is a hand me down from Shiro.

Shiro tries not to look at those long, long legs but it’s nearly impossible as Keith moves into the room, the shirt shifting and barely covering him.

He feels powerless as he lifts the covers and lets Keith snuggle close, never mind that Shiro’s only wearing his boxers (and thank god he is ... he usually sleeps naked...)

Keith snuggles in, throwing a leg over Shiro’s, his hand sliding just at the band of Shiro’s boxers.

“Better?” Shiro asks.

Keith hums and wiggles a little until Shiro winds an arm around him to keep him there.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep Mr Shirogane,” Keith says, fingers drawing shapes just at the boxer band. Shiro can’t help how he begins to get hard then. Keith’s toes are petting at Shiro’s ankles, those devilish fingers sliding down the fabric of the boxers.

“What would help take your mind off it baby?”

Shiro’s hand is suddenly on the bare curve of Keith’s back, beneath the shirt. He slides it down, finally, finally getting a hand on that small, perky ass that’s been teasing him for _ages_.

When Keith doesn’t answer Shiro makes a move, tugging Keith up to straddle his lap. It gives Shiro immediately friction and a front row seat to seeing those panties that Keith’s wearing. Tiny ones. They’re pressed right against where Shiro’s now completely fucking hard. Keith makes a small, caught sound. “What was that baby? Don’t you want me to take your mind off it?”

Shiro’s hands are suddenly on his waist, he’s slipping fast with this beautiful boy on his lap finally. He moves Keith just a little for some friction. Keith cries out. “Isn’t this what you wanted with all that flirting and flaunting? Wanted to be spread across my lap, hm?” Keith’s mouth falls open while Shiro grinds him on his cock again, Shiro can practically _feel_ that hot little hole dripping.

“Yes, yes please Daddy!” Keith cries. Shiro’s cock _throbs_.

It would be easy to just pull those panties aside and—

Instead Shiro grins and lets go. “Show me how much you want it.”

Keith looks down at him, blinking owlishly. Shiro fingers the shirt that’s doing little for Keith’s modesty. Keith bites his lip and takes the cue to lift it up and off. He’s gorgeous. Long and slim, his nipples are dark little pebbles. Shiro taps his hip then in a cue to move.

“Show me you deserve this cock.”

Despite that bratty attitude before, Keith looks uncertain now, shy. Bared before Shiro he bites his lip but begins to move. Shiro’s eyes drink him in, falling finally to those panties grinding on him. Shiro can just see the darker color of the fabric where the boy is leaking. Shiro can practically smell his pussy. Keith whines, on display, beginning to breathe hard as his thighs flex and move

Keith starts slowly, just barely moving at all. He’s shy and nervous, despite all his flirting, he’s still a virgin.

Just as he’s starting up a good rhythm, a heavy hand wraps around one of Keith’s thighs. “Pull those panties side baby,” Shiro says, “let me see that that beautiful little pussy.”

Keith swallows hard. “Yes Daddy,” he says, reaching down.

“Fuck, Keith, you’re so pretty down here.... so pink and pure and _wet_... so perfect for me...”

And then Shiro is adjusting, pushing his boxers down so when Keith sits back in his lap its bare, hot... slick. Keith’s folds are pressed right against the length of him, and Shiro looks enormous in comparison.

This time Shiro takes the reins back and slides Keith over him, smearing obscene wetness in a lewd sound.

“Can’t wait have slide this inside you,” Shiro groans.

Shiro rocks Keith back and forth over his cock, spreading his wetness all over his hard length. It would take barely anything to have him. After a few long moments of enjoyment, Shiro can stand it no longer.

“Okay baby, you wet enough? Ready to sit on my cock?”

Keith is mewling, he’s so desperate for something inside of him. Keith nods, “yes!” He’s nervous but he hides it, he’s wanted this so bad.

Shiro lifts him easily by his tiny waist. Keith’s too young, and Shiro knows he shouldn’t but— he can see the wetness glistening off his cock where Keith had been grinding on him and he _wants_.

“Then put me in baby,” Shiro orders then, holding Keith just above him.

There’s a hot blush on Keith’s cheeks and he reaches down, fumbling to hold his panties out of the way and move Shiro’s cock to his hole. It’s perfect. Slick, tempting heat just at Shiro’s cockhead.

“Daddy,” Keith whispers, and it’s a cry and a plea.

Shiro pulls those hips down, plunging too fast into that tight clutch. Keith cries out and it’s all Shiro can do to get a hand on his mouth as Shiro groans at the pulsing pleasure around him. Keith squirms from the size and fullness, mewling behind Shiro’s hand, and Shiro’s never been more turned on. He should have gotten this boy squirming around on his cock _ages_ ago, it feels fucking amazing.

It goes on like that until one day Shiro catches Ryou peeking in. Shiro makes a split second decision and tells him to come in, sit down in the chair in the corner.

“This is the closest you’ll ever get to Keith’s pussy,” Shiro says. “Like what you see, Ryou? I know you’ve dreamed about this... about Keith’s sweet little hole... too bad you’ll never get it. He prefers a more experienced fuck.”

Shiro makes it really obscene then, he repositions Keith so Ryou can see exactly how he’s fucking Keith. Maybe makes him film it on Shiro’s phone once so Shiro can have it for later.

Shiro whispers to Keith that he no longer has to hold back, he can be as loud as he wants.

Shiro makes him squirt for the first time and Keith just _howls._

When they finish Shiro makes Ryou clean Keith up, makes him lick his come off the bed and wipe Keith’s pussy clean with his tongue.

It goes on and sometimes he lets Ryou lick it up when he’s still inside Keith. Then then he pulls out his messy cock he ‘accidentally’ slides across Ryou’s mouth.

Shiro taunts him this way. Eventually gets Ryou to admit that he’s been dreaming of fucking Keith. In payment for that confession he lets Ryou come all over Keith’s face and then makes him clean Keith. He then kisses his come out of Ryou’s mouth....

Keith is possessive of both of them, so they _both_ fuck him eventually. Shiro is on top, his cock sliding against Ryou’s inside Keith, stretching Keith, making it so, so intense for both the boys.

They both come inside, and later Keith isn’t sure who the father of his child is.

But while he is knocked up they fuck him endlessly, turned on by the idea. They stuff him full and then Keith sits on Ryou’s face and gets licked clean. Keith is insatiable, and while he’s pregnant he fucks Ryou solo for the first (and only) time.

He gets punished for it though. Shiro tells him he’s not allowed to come for a week, but that’s not to say Shiro can’t come...

It’s right when the hormones are the worst for Keith. He’s practically trying to hump everything, and Shiro just uses him, whispers in Keith’s ear if he wasn’t such a naughty slut he would be coming right now.

Shiro shows no mercy, but once the weeks up he makes Keith come so many times, until Keith is crying from over sensitivity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** READ THE TAGS ***
> 
> Shiro/Keith/Kuron
> 
> **Tags: transKeith, incest (brothers, dad/son, uncle/nephew), age gap, dubcon, daddy kink, AFAB language, PIV sex, oral sex, threesome, double penetration, pregnancy kink**

Uncle Kuron is baby-sitting Keith even though he fusses he’s too old for baby-sitting.

Keith is so little in his uncle’s lap, he’s been prancing around all summer in the tiniest of shorts and Kuron is absolutely sick of the teasing. He tears Keith’s shorts off and beneath he finds the prettiest little peach, and when he pulls his legs apart, a gorgeous, pink pussy. Kuron salivates.

At first Keith begs for it to stop. It’s overwhelming and he’s so unsure. This is his _uncle_. But then Kuron has a finger tracing through the wetness, just barely, barely touching Keith’s clit, and Keith can’t help himself, the next whine is for _more_.

“Please.... I feel so hot...”

“Then I better lick you up, before you melt.” Then Kuron’s head is down between Keith’s legs, lapping at him like a treat, suckling on Keith’s cute little clit. He focuses on it, enjoying the taste of his nephew’s virgin heat. He listens to Keith whine as he’s pulled into a fast, intense orgasm.

“Awww, baby’s first orgasm....”

Keith blushes hot. “That’s not— I’ve done _that_ before,” he huffs

“You have? How... interesting. Didn’t realize you were such a slut...”

“No! I—“ Keith squirms after catching a glance of Kuron between his legs, mouth wet. Wet because of _him_.

“Can’t even deny it, can you son?” Kuron says. “So wet, just for me...”

Kuron plunges his fingers into that tight little hole, feeling Keith immediately spasm around him.

“Ah! Please.... uncle.... need more... need you, please...”

“That’s what I thought,” Kuron smirks and pulls his fingers out, reaching for his own zip. “Gonna feel so good clenching around my cock. I’ll stuff you so good sweetheart, break that baby pussy in real good.”

When he pulls his cock out, Keith stares, blushing hard. “You’re.... you’re so big! Uncle... I’m not sure.... I’m not sure you’ll fit...”

“It will, I’ll make sure of it.” Kuron gets his own pants off, and pulls Keith closer by the hips, easily hailing his tiny frame up to position that shiny pussy right before Kuron’s cock. His cock looks enormous next to Keith, but it only makes him hotter. “Been waiting for this, all that teasing you’ve been doing, making me want you. God, you look so perfect like this, baby. So sweet and all mine....”

Kuron can’t take his eyes off as he pushes in, his fat cockhead breaching Keith. Keith cries out, “too much!! Uncle— it’s—“

But Kuron just keeps feeding it to him. “You’ll take it like the little slut you are.”

“Please! Stop! I can’t!”

Kuron puts his hand over Keith’s mouth to silence him, “Shhh, just a little bit more, son. Almost there...”

Keith’s muffled sounds are so cute, and the tight clutch is driving Kuron absolutely insane. He pushes in until he bottoms out and gasps. “If I had known your pussy was this good, I would have had it years ago.”

Keith is in _tears_. It hurts so badly, but it feels so good too. He shouldn’t want this but he does, he wants all his uncle can give him. He relaxes slowly, more when Kuron uncovers his mouth and reaches down to rub at his clit.

“That’s it, good boy, now you’ll be quiet or I’ll have to gag you, okay?”

Keith nods slowly, tears still in his eyes.

“God you can’t imagine how long I’ve dreamed of this, son... you are like nothing else, I swear.”

With that Kuron wraps his hands almost around Keith’s hips and starts to fuck him down on his cock.

Keith puts a hand to his own mouth to stifle the cry, feeling the pain and pleasure twisting up inside him. Somehow he still wants more, craves more. He’s so full and he can’t be any fuller but still, he doesn’t feel satisfied. It makes him squirm as Kuron fucks him, makes him want some unnamable thing—

Then there’s a sound of the front door opening, and his dad’s voice, “the last meeting was cancelled so do you guys want—“

And Keith’s dad is suddenly there, in his suit and tie and staring at Kuron who is still buried to the hilt in Keith’s dripping pussy.

“Welcome home brother,” Kuron says. Then, “Want to join us?”

Shiro’s expression immediately darkens as he approaches. “Depends,” he says all too casually, “is it good?”

Keith flames in embarrassment, covering his face. Never would he have thought— thought—

But then Kuron is pulling out and spreading Keith’s legs to show Shiro. “What do you think?”

“Mmmm, looks like you’ve been having a good time there, Kuron. Is my little boy’s pussy tight enough for you?”

Keith peeks between his fingers to see his dad and uncle sharing meaningful looks.

“Maybe...” Kuron says, “But there’s always room for one more, isn’t there son?”

Shiro loosens his tie, and stalks towards his son, “Let’s get you to a bed now, Keith. Treat you right.”

The two men move him easily, heavy hands taking Keith’s shirt off on the way, and leaving him totally bare.

“What do you think,” Kuron asks, “should we try one in each, or does this pussy require all of our attentions?”

“Hmm,” Shiro says thoughtfully, “Both sound enjoyable, but I really want to feel your cock against mine, Kuro, just like we used to do.”

Kuron curses and the rest of his clothes are off in short order. “Yeah,” he says, “that sounds good.”

Before Keith knows it Kuron wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him right onto his lap.

“You can top brother,” Kuron says, “I know you’d like to be able to see your boys face as you take him.”

Kuron buries himself back in Keith, and Shiro just slides his fingers in as gently as he can to begin. Keith whimpers. “Shhh, need to stretch you out, love. Make sure you can take us both...”

Shiro does the stretching then, but he also does a little playing. Shiro can’t help it, the scene is too hot. He presses in, fingering his brothers cock buried inside his son. Keith cries out, but Kuron holds him still. “You’re so wet,” Shiro says, “was your uncle giving it to you good?”

When three fingers plunge in, Keith moans and the word slips out, “—daddy!”

That ruins all Shiro’s self-control. “Oh fuck... fuck, Keith.” He can’t hold himself back anymore.

He lines himself up and fucks in, hard.

Keith screams before Kuron’s hand covers his mouth.

“Fuck, so fucking tight,” Shiro hisses. He can feel his brother’s cock pressed tight to his.

“Never been this good, huh?” Kuron gloats, and Shiro bends down to kiss the pleased look off his brother’s face.

“Missed this, Kuro. Missed feeling your cock against mine.”

Keith clenches at that, completely overwhelmed.

“Fuck, son,” Shiro says. “Your pussy... your pussy is better than anything else I’ve ever felt.”

Then they both start to move and it gets _better_. Shiro moves Kuron’s hand just to put his own fingers in Keith’s mouth. Keith’s eyes are wet and his face looks out of it.

“Beautiful,” Shiro says, feeling the clutch and catch of his and Kuron’s cockheads thrusting against each other. “Keith baby you’re so good. Just let daddy give it to you, wanna cream your little cunt.”

“Newly unvirgin cunt,” Kuron hisses, fucking up hard. He notices the look on Shiro’s face. “Aww, Takashi, does it bother you that I took his virginity? That it wasn’t you?”

Shiro growls. “Yes, that should have been mine, how are you going to apologize for that?”

They stare at each other for a good long moment and then Kuron sighs, “Fine.... I won’t come inside him. All yours, bro.”

The idea of that pushes Shiro to the edge, and he fucks into Keith hard. “Perfect,” he says.

Keith wails around the fingers in his mouth, turned on and ruined by the two cocks inside him, the fact that one of them is his own father.

“Now beg me for it,” Shiro says, removing his fingers, still pounding into Keith’s swollen pussy. “Tell me how much you want me to come in your pussy Keith.”

Keith’s too out of his mind to disobey. “Please daddy… need it so bad... need you to come in my little pussy... need you to fill me up daddy please...”

Kuron curses, but it’s Shiro who thrusts once, twice, and then , “Yes,” he groans long as he comes, dumping hot come into his sons pussy, making the fuck slick and filthy.

“Shiro,” Kuron begs, “Please let me come, God I want to come in his pussy so bad.”

“No,” Shiro hisses as he comes down, “You ruined your chances of that ever happening. At least, not until he’s knocked up. Swollen with my child...”

He moves Keith up, both their cocks sliding out. “But,” Shiro says taking his brothers come covered cock in hand, “you can come like this.” He puts it to Keith’s folds and lets it slide against his cherry red clit.

Shiro strokes his brother’s cock to completion against his son’s pussy and watches as Kuron groans and curses and comes. It’s a mess, and Keith’s panting, still unfinished.

“Daddy, daddy please!”

“Shhhh, baby boy. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Shiro says.

He shoves his fingers back inside his son, grinding them against the boy’s pussy until he can feel him pulse around his fingers. Then he keeps going even as Keith comes, and then Keith is arching and squirting all over Shiro’s hand.

“That’s it baby.... come all over my hand. Fuck, you look so good like this...”

Afterward Shiro lets Kuron do the cleaning up. He just slides Keith back to sit on Kuron’s face. “Clean up my come,” Shiro demands

Kuron grins, “Mm, bossy Shiro. Just like good old times...”

“Suck,” Shiro orders, and presses Keith’s pussy against Kuron’s mouth.”

And Kuron does.

Keith quickly becomes so overstimulated, writhing on Kuron’s tongue. Shiro leans back and watches.

“How’s that feel baby boy?”

“So good daddy! So good!”

Shiro smiles. “We will have to train some manners into your uncle. Your pussy is mine to cream, understand?”

Keith’s eyes are rolled back in bliss as Kuron eats him out. “Yes sir, yes daddy. All yours. Only yours...”


End file.
